


Rising of the Elf King

by DaBlackMamba



Category: South Park
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBlackMamba/pseuds/DaBlackMamba
Summary: A young would be king, betrayed and cast out by those he thought he could trust, has a chance meeting with a wandering warrior, who is searching to carve out his own destiny."Become mine, fight for my dream, and I promise that I will grant yours."This is the story about the rise of a legendary king and his warrior that will change the world forever.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Stick of Truth/Black Friday Trilogy inspired South Park story. Lots of references, some obvious and some subtle, as I've drawn inspiration from a lot of fantasy stories.
> 
> Also fair warning, while this story does of course take place in "ye olden times", the boys will still be....the boys. I have cleaned up their dialogue and made it less modern, but there will be times where they speak like they normally do in the show. I want to keep these characters as in character as possible while also putting them in a fantasy world. So expect a lot of swears and racism from you-know-who. Also certain characters will go by different names than normal, such as Craig being Feldspar and Butters being Leopold. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

He knew it was a bad idea, he _knew_ he should have gone with his gut. Yet still, he ignored all the red flags and now here he was about to lose everything he'd spent the last five years working toward.

He'd be lying if he said he weren't scared, after all anyone would be scared at the prospect of losing their lives, but he felt that he'd long ago prepared for that. He was royalty not to mention a member of a race that tended to either die extremely young or extremely old, nothing in between, so one had to be prepared for either of those outcomes.

But still, dying in a run down, dark alley at the hands of three repulsive, lowlife, obnoxious bandits, who he paid quite handsomely to act as his bodyguards, was not very high on his list of preferable deaths. In fact, he'd say that this was probably the worst way to go for someone of his status.

“You fucking animals,” he growled, backing away from the grinning men. “I paid you good money for protection, and you dare turn on me?!”

“Now, now, little drow elf,” the leader of the bandits laughed. “Let's keep it professional, shall we? We were more than happy to grant your request, however, you violated the terms when you'd lied to us.”

“I did not lie! There was no reason for you to know who I am!”

“Oh, but we did,” the bandit shook his head. “You see, when I take a job, I believe in trust and honesty with my clients, and you didn't give us either. So, this partnership has to come to an end.” His eyes then scanned the boy in front of him, taking in the elf's slender form as he licked his lips. “Now that we are no longer partners, all you are is a nice bounty I'm willing to collect. I'm sure the Kingdom of Kupa Keep or the Elven Kingdom will make us into heroes for capturing the traitorous Prince Kyle!”

_ Damn it, so they really do know who I am,  _ Kyle thought to himself, eyes darting around to find an escape route.  _ If it's come to this, then I have no choice but to use magic and flee.  _

“If you think I'm going to let you do as you please to me, you're sadly mistaken!” And with that, the elf shot his hand forward summoning a powerful gust of wind that blew all three men backwards. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran as fast as he could out of the alley and down the empty streets.

“Damn it! Get that fucking elf, I don't care if you have to cripple him, just don't let him escape!”

With the three men in hot pursuit, Kyle knew he had to lose him or risk getting caught from behind. He narrowly dodged arrows, spears and whatever other obstacles were thrown at him before he suddenly felt his body slam into what felt like a brick wall, which send him tumbling backwards onto his rear.

“Ow! What the?” he looked up from his position to see that it was not a wall that he hit, but rather a boy who remained unmoving from where he stood. “Damn it, watch where you're going!”

The boy who stood above him did not respond nor did he move an inch, for a moment Kyle thought he'd actually ran into a lifeless statue, until the boy's gaze suddenly fell down onto him. He looked to be about the same age as Kyle with soft blue eyes peering from his shaggy, wild hair. He wore dirty looking rags as clothes and no footwear, which led Kyle to believe that he was likely of very low class. What astonished the drow elf, however, was the large sword attached to the boy's back, which was at least the same length as he was. Kyle flinched suddenly when the boy knelt down to his level, his face mere inches away from Kyle's.

“Excuse me,” he spoke, rather mildly for someone with his uncouth appearance. “But I believe I'm currently lost, what city is this?”

Kyle blinked a few times before furrowing his brow in confusion. “Um,” he spoke. “Y-You're currently in Danvar....or rather, just on the outskirts of Danvar.”

The boy scrunched up his face before slapping his forehead. “Aw damn it! I went the wrong way!” he groaned, reaching into his parcel and pulling out a large sheet of paper. “How the hell did I get all the way to Danvar?! I knew this was a lousy map!”

Kyle watched in silence as the boy scanned the map he held in his hands before suddenly balling it up and tossing it as far as he could. He then dramatically threw up his hands before plopping down underneath a tree, a somewhat cute pout crossing his face.

_ That was...odd,  _ Kyle thought to himself before the sound of multiple footsteps alerted him.  _ Damn it, I got sidetracked! _

“Aha, finally found you, your highness,” the bandit from before, now riding atop of a horse, laughed. “You really thought you could escape us that easily?”

Kyle quickly scrambled to his feet and got into a defensive position, however his heart sank when he saw that the criminal had brought even more people with him, their number totaling anywhere between ten to fifteen men. Realization began to hit the drow elf that he likely wasn't going to be able to escape this time.

“Tch, I almost got away,” Kyle grit his teeth and turned to look at the boy who'd halted his escape. “Hey! I'll have you know that whatever happens, this is your fault!”

The boy looked up at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“This is your fault!” Kyle repeated. “If you hadn't gotten in my way I would have easily evaded these thugs! Now I'm going to die, probably after being mercilessly violated by multiple dirty old men! So I hope that weighs on your conscious!”

The boy's confused look turned into one of amusement, prompting Kyle to snarl at him, before he turned to look at the men that stood in front of them. Suddenly, he stood up from his spot, dusted off his trousers, and walked up to the bandit sitting on the horse.

“Hey, sorry to bother you and your obvious kidnapping,” the boy said. “But would you happen to have a map on you? I'm lost and I'm trying to get back to-”

“Beat it, you little runt! Can't you see we're busy here?!”

“Well that's a bit rude, I was only asking if you could share your map with me,” the boy crossed his arms, looking back at Kyle. “What about you? Do you have a map?”

“You fool!” Kyle yelled. “Look behind you!”

Despite Kyle's warning, it was already too late as the bandit quickly moved toward the unsuspecting man and swung his large ax down toward his head, an surefire instant kill shot. However, in the blink of an eye, the boy had managed to get behind the bandit, who's ax landed on the hard ground.

“Wh-What?” The bandit quickly whirled around. “How did you get behind me?! Some kind of magic?!”

The boy snorted at the bandit. “Magic? All I did was move out of the way,” he stated. “What's really impressive is how you're still managing to stand up.”

“What are you....” before the bandit could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt his entire body toppling over onto the ground and landing with a hard thud. He frantically looked down at his legs, the color on his face draining when he noticed that he couldn't see anything past his thighs. “M....My legs! What did you do to my legs?!”

Everyone was stunned at the scene before them, the bandits began backing away in fear as Kyle himself fell backwards, completely dumbfounded at what what just witnessed.

“Such quick and precise movements,” he muttered. “Even with my gifted eyesight I could barely follow what happened. I don't believe I've ever seen a human move like that, much less someone so young.”

“Alright, so I'm going to ask you guys again,” the boy pointed his sword at the rest of the thugs. “Do. You. Have. A. Map?”

The men found themselves unable to answer, merely looking at one another as if they were waiting for someone to speak up. Eventually, from the mouth of the current legless leader, came a loud “Don't just stand there you idiots! He's just a little kid, kill him! He can't take you all on!”

The once unsure men gave each other one last look before summoning what little courage they had left to rush toward the boy, who merely gave a confident smirk before clutching his sword with two hands.

“Perfect,” he chuckled darkly. “I finally get the chance to use this move.”

With that, he begun spinning around in a circle, slowly at first before his spins started getting faster and faster until his form appeared to resemble the form of a tornado. The spinning boy then made his way through each of the charging men, cutting them to pieces the moment he came into contact with them. Kyle could only sit there and watch the gruesome display in front of him, as multiple body parts went flying in every direction until finally there was no one left. The spinning boy finally slowed down and returned to his normal form, still wearing the same smirk on his face.

Kyle remained speechless, in his short thirteen years of life, he'd never seen such a display of power, speed and skill. It was as if he were listening to one of the stories about the legendary heroes of the past that his father used to tell him, only instead of hearing it as a story passed down from generations he was witnessing it with his own eyes. How had he not heard of this boy before? He was sure he knew of all the most powerful warriors in Zaron, but this face was not familiar to him. Could he be from some far away land?

“U-Um....” Kyle tried to speak, but words would not form. The boy gave him a quick glance before stalking past him and toward the legless man who was still wailing in pain. He crouched down and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up so that he was looking directly at him.

“Now, about that map....” he spoke normally, as if he didn't just slaughter a group of men not two minutes ago.

“Y-You're mad!” the bandit rasped. “You did all this over some stupid map?!” He waited for a response, but the boy didn't seem very interested and instead slammed his face onto the dirt. “O-Okay! C-Check my bag, I should have one stored in there somewhere!”

“Outstanding,” the boy released his grip on the bandit's hair and strode over to the horse, making sure to give it a few loving pets as he rummaged through the bag on its side. “Hmm, aha! This is perfect, it's much better than the one I had!” He then turned to face the bandit who was now starting to pass out due to blood loss, giving him a mock salute. “Thank you very much kind sir.”

With a new map in hand, the boy stuffed it into his own bag, sheathed his sword and began heading in the opposite direction, away from Kyle and the bleeding bandit at his feet.

As Kyle watched the boy's retreating form, he felt something tighten in his chest. This person was strong, stronger than anyone he'd seen in a long while. He wasn't sure why or even if it were a good idea given the brutality the boy had displayed, but before he knew it his legs were already moving on their own, carrying him toward the boy who had just saved his life. His mind was already telling him not to do this, not to get his hopes up. He'd been disappointed so many times these past five years that it's almost broken him, still, his legs wouldn't stop until he was finally able to reach the warrior and place a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Wait,” Kyle said, the boy stopping immediately. “Please just....who are you?”

Without even hesitating, the boy turned to look at the drow elf, a crooked smile crossing his handsome features as he placed his palms on his hips proudly, striking a somewhat heroic pose.

“Call me Stan,” he told him simply. “And you are?”

Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat, his green eyes locking on to Stan's blue ones. “I am Prince Kyle of the Drow Elves, the rightful ruler of the Elven Kingdom,” he answered inching closing toward him. “And I want you to become mine.”


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young would be king, betrayed and cast out by those he thought he could trust, has a chance meeting with a  
> wandering warrior, who is searching to carve out his own destiny. 
> 
> "Become mine, fight for my dream, and I promise that I will grant yours."
> 
> This is the story about the rise of a legendary king and his warrior that will change the world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is totally amateurish of me, but I decided to make a change to this story. I initially intended to have the boys start off as young men, but then I decided that I want this story to be a bit more detailed and drawn out. So now, I lowered their ages to about 13 and I plan on this story taking place over the course of 15-20 years as the boys grow into their respective roles. I made some changes to the first chapter, nothing too major but you can go back and read it if you want. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The bright light of the sun caused Kyle to awaken from his slumber. For a moment, he stared upward at the sky above him, feeling a dull pain within his chest upon realization that he was not seeing the ceiling of his bedchamber. Though it had been three years, the sadness he felt being away from his home never left him as he was reminded of his current situation every time he awakened.

_This is not a dream,_ he thought to himself. _No matter how much I want it to be._

Taking a breath, Kyle roused himself from beneath the tree under which he slept and looked over toward his left. Just a few yards ahead of him, relieving himself in the bushes, was the boy he'd found himself following these past few days. He called himself Stan, which Kyle surmised was short for Stanley, but did not give him a last name. He wasn't sure if the boy was being secretive or if he himself didn't know, it mattered not to the young prince. What did matter, however, was that Stan was an exceptionally strong warrior for someone his age and he was someone Kyle knew he needed.

Being a Drow Elf, Kyle was naturally gifted with many abilities, some that allowed him to properly assess someone's talent. Though he himself was very young and had yet to master most of his abilities, Kyle was certain that the boy he was currently looking at was special, someone that had talent that he would never see again. And because of that, he was desperate to have this boy become his.

“Huh, you're still here,” a voice above Kyle suddenly broke him from his thoughts.

Kyle scoffed at the raven haired boy and stood up, dusting off his trousers and placing his hands on his hips. “Of course I'm still here,” he stated. “You think I was gonna give up that easily?”

“I guess not,” Stan shrugged, moving past him and toward his large sword, which was currently perched against the tree Kyle had slept under. “But you're wasting your time, I already told you I'm not interested.”

“And why is that?”

“I only take on jobs for money,” Stan explained. “And since you don't have any, your request doesn't interest me.” And with that, he began to walk away from the glaring elf.

“I don't think you understand,” Kyle stated, quickly catching up with him. “This isn't a simple job I'm offering you, it's much bigger than that.”

“Yeah, yeah, it's about the fate of your kingdom or whatever,” Stan rolled his eyes. “I honestly could not care less, all I know is you have no money.”

“But I'm a prince, I have plenty of money!”

“Right,” Stan chuckled. “I already checked, you don't even have a single copper piece on you.”

“You checked?” he arched an eyebrow before realization dawned upon him. “Wait a minute, you groped me in my sleep?!”

Stan made a face of disgust. “I did no such thing!” he said. “I just checked you to make sure you weren't carrying any weapons or poison on you!”

“By rubbing your hands all over my body?”

“Don't say it that way, that makes me sound perverted.”

“But that's what you did!” Kyle wrapped his arms around himself. “I know we elves, male or female, are said to be quite attractive to you humans males, but that doesn't give you the right to violate us!”

“For fucks sake,” the warrior pinched the skin between his eyes. “Look, the point is you're wasting your time. So stop following me and go find someone else to bother, kid.”

“I'm no kid, I am thirteen years old, a grown man.”

“Maybe in elf culture, but in human culture you're still a kid.”

“W-Well you're one to talk, you look the same age as I!”

“That's because I am, duh.” Stan continued making his way down the road, Kyle trailing right behind him much to his disdain, as he noticed a town in the near distance.

“Great, we've finally made it.”

“Made it where?” Kyle asked him, earning an annoyed sigh from the warrior.

“The map I got from that bandit says this is Orangetown,” Stan explained, a smirk crossing his features. “There is a noble here looking for experienced fighters for a special job.”

“So?”

“So, nobles tend to pay pretty well,” the smirk on Stan's face grew. “Maybe even enough to finally be able to afford a horse.”

Kyle gave Stan a confused look, cocking his head sideways. “So, you're saving up for a horse?”

“Not just any horse, a mighty steed,” Stan beamed. “One that I will ride into many battles with, carving my name all throughout Zaron.”

The drow elf chuckled at the boy, finding his over the top theatrics quite amusing. “I have plenty of horses,” he informed him, somewhat smugly. “I used to ride a different one each day, even then I don't think I got to ride them all.”

Stan shot the boy a look of disdain. “Well excuse me for not being a wealthy prince,” he grumbled. “Everyone isn't lucky enough to have horses gifted to them, they're actually quite expensive.”

“Well,” Kyle looked away innocently. “Maybe I'd be willing to gift a horse to one of my personal knights, alas I currently do not have any.” He made a face of mock sadness. “Poor horses will have to go without owners for a long time.”

Stan grit his teeth and turned away from the snickering elf. “Nice try,” he stated. “But even that kind of bribery won't work on me.”

“We have so many of them, hopefully we won't have to give any of them away,” Kyle sighed. “Or put them down.”

That last line made Stan turn on a heel and grab Kyle by the shoulders. The drow elf had to bite down on his lip to keep from falling into a fit of laughter at the distraught face Stan made at him.

“Y-You wouldn't!” he shrieked. “Elves are supposed to be kind to nature and animals, surely you wouldn't harm an innocent horse, would you?”

Kyle couldn't contain it anymore and threw his head back in laughter, the sound that came from sounded so alien. How long had it been since he'd actually had a real laugh?

“Of course I wouldn't harm them,” he stated once his laughter died down. “My horses are like extended members of my family, I just wanted to get a rouse out of you.”

Stan clicked his tongue in annoyance and released the still chuckling elf, grumbling curse words under his breath as he stalked his way toward town. As Kyle quickly followed right behind him, Stan silently wondered if he made a mistake saving this annoying little elf.

* * *

“Alright here we are.”

“Are you serious right now?”

The two boys were currently standing outside what looked to be a run down pub, judging from the music and loud, boisterous noises they heard from the other side of the door.

“What? Something wrong?”

“I thought you said we were taking a job,” Kyle crossed his arms. “Not going to some dirty bar.”

“It's a pub,” Stan corrected, opening the door. “And I never said _we_ were doing anything.”

“Same shit,” Kyle rolled his eyes and followed him into the building. The moment he stepped foot inside he wanted to hurl. It was bad enough that the place was way too loud and rowdy but the smell took it to an entirely new level. Kyle felt as if all of his senses were being mercilessly attacked at the same time.

Quickly, he followed Stan to a table, where they both sat down as a server walked up to them. She was a large woman, looked to be in her early forties, with short brown hair and a mole under her left eye.

“What can I get for ya?” she asked, eyeing them seriously. “Just so ya know, this ain't really a place for kids.”

“You saying we're not allowed?” Stan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, it's just we don't serve things kids would like,” the woman shrugged.

“That's fine, I'll take two mugs of your finest mead,” Stan grinned, turning to Kyle. “And you'll be having?”

“Wait, one of those wasn't for me?”

“Of course not.”

Kyle scoffed and turned toward the server. “Do you all have any _good_ wine?” He made sure to emphasize on the word 'good', because usually places like these served some of the most foul tasting wine he'd ever had.

The server noticed his rather haughty tone and made a face. “We do have a new shipment we got from Kupa Keep, it's said it comes from the Black Vineyard. It's expensive, but I'm sure it'll be to your 'high standards.'”

“You have Black Vineyard wine?” Kyle asked incredulously. “Well then, I'll take a glass of that.”

“Sure thing, _your majesty_ ,” the server spat as she made her way toward the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Kyle turned his attention back to Stan, who was currently scanning the room as if he were looking for something.

“So tell me again, why are we here?”

“Well for one, I'm thirsty,” Stan told him, not looking his way. “And two, as I told you earlier, I'm here for a job.” A smile suddenly crossed his features. “And here it is, right on time.”

Kyle turned his head and nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw a hooded figure standing directly in front of their table, looking down at them.

_He just appeared out of thin air, I didn't even sense him,_ the drow elf thought. _Who is this guy?_

Stan, who didn't seem fazed at all, merely scooted over to allow the hooded person to sit next to him at the table. The person then pulled their hood down, revealing a rough looking boy around the same age as them. He had brown shaggy hair and bags under his sharp eyes as if he'd never slept a day in his life.

“Christophe, it's been a while,” Stan smirked. “Sorry, you like to go by The Mole these days, right?”

“I have always been ze mole,” Christophe stated dryly, eyeing Kyle. “Who is zis?”

“He's just a tag-a-long,” Stan shrugged, giving Kyle a look. “He wants to form a party with me until he gets back home safely.”

“Hm,” Christophe kept his eyes on the elf before giving him a sly smirk. “Quite ze pretty boy isn't he?”

“He's adorable.”

Kyle felt his cheeks burn a bit, though he wasn't sure if it was because he liked being complimented or he was angry that they thought he looked “pretty”.

Suddenly, their server arrived with their drinks as Stan turned his attention back toward Christophe, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vial. “So, Mole, do you have something for me?”

Christophe nodded and reached into his cloak, pulling out an envelope and sliding it toward Stan. “Zat is ze invitation I was given for you,” he explained. “It should contain all ze details about your job and ze pay.”

“Thank you, friend,” Stan smiled, tossing him a gold coin as he poured something into his drink. “Wanna have a drink? It's on me.”

“Next time,” Christophe patted Stan's shoulder. “I have other clients to attend to, until then.” And in an instant he vanished, almost as if he weren't there.

“That guy was....strange,” Kyle commented.

“Yeah, but he's damn good at his job,” Stan took a swig from his mug before looking at the card, his face suddenly turning sour. “Aw man!”

“What is it?”

“It's an assassination!” Stan hung his head. “Damn it Christophe, he knows I don't like these types of jobs!”

Kyle arched an eyebrow in confusion. “You don't take assassination jobs? Didn't you just slaughter fifteen grown men not too long ago?”

“That was in self-defense,” the brunette explained. “It's one thing to kill when you have to, it's an entirely different deal when the sole purpose is to kill someone.” He ripped the card in half. “Besides, these type of jobs usually have you go after people that can't really defend themselves. I don't attack people that can't fight back, I defend them.”

The prince blinked at the strange warrior before him, his view of the boy completely changing. One moment he was chopping off people's limbs like it was nothing, the next he was complaining about fighting fairly. That solidified it for Kyle, this boy was going to be his no matter what it took.

“This was a bust,” Stan groaned, downing the rest of his drink before standing up and dropping two silver coins on the table. “Guess it's on to the next town.”

“W-Wait for me,” Kyle quickly finished his drink and followed behind, however, the moment he stood up he felt his body become extremely heavy, causing him to fall face first onto the floor.

“Eh?” Stan started to chuckle. “Are you already drunk? You only had one glass.” He reached down and helped the elf to his feet. “Are all elves such lightweights?”

“N-No, I'm not....drunk....” Kyle breathed. “This is....something else....my body won't move....”

Suddenly, pushed the boy onto the floor, as two arrows shot past where they were standing and landed into the wall. Whipping his head around, the warrior saw the server from earlier, only now with a bow and arrow in her hand and looking much more intimidating. Behind her were two other men, likely the cooks, both were holding bladed weapons in each of their hands.

“Looks like someone didn't like your attitude from earlier,” Stan told Kyle. “They must have put some sort of drug into our drinks.”

“B-But you're not affected....”

“This isn't the first time someone's tried to drug me,” Stan smirked. “Which is why I carry antidote on me and pour it into anything I happen to eat or drink.” He then stood back up and unsheathed his large sword as the bystanders began to clear out of the bar. “You stay right there while I get some answers from these guys.”

Without a moment's hesitation, Stan dashed toward the three assailants, blocking the arrows the server shot at him along the way. Once he closed the distance, he quickly cut her bow in half before kicking her in the face and sending her stumbling backwards. As two cooks moved in to attack, Stan dodged them both, before slashing one of them across the torso.

The other cook tried to use this as a chance to attack, but Stan was quicker than him and whirled around to ram his sword right through the cooks chest. With the two cooks down, he turned his attention toward the server, who had made her way past him and was now running toward the paralyzed Kyle with a knife in her hand.

“No you don't!” Stan shouted, picking up a plate and throwing it in her direction. The plate hit the server right in the back of the head, shattering itself and likely part of her skull as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The young warrior sighed and returned to Kyle's side, pulling out another vial of antidote and placing it to Kyle's lips. “Here, drink this, it's fast acting so you should be able to move in a few moments.” Kyle nodded and swallowed the rather sweet tasting liquid as Stan returned to the body of the server, reaching his hands into her pockets.

“What this?” he murmured, pulling something from her apron. It appeared to be a card, the exact same card that Christophe had given Stan earlier. “Now it all makes sense.”

“What does?” Kyle asked, feeling his body start to become lighter.

“The assassination job,” Stan showed Kyle the card. “Seems like _you're_ the target.”


End file.
